Ending after the Ending
by CatX3
Summary: My version of what happens after the Ocarina of Time. In my opinion, it is very sweet! The first sentence says it all, if you like ZELINK and Ocarina of Time, This is your story! xD


**I don't own any characters or anything used in this! AT ALL! O.o U HEAR ME? ...heh. :3 I LUV U NINTENDO xD**

A scream pierced the air. The scream belonged to none other than Princess Zelda. Infront of her, the reason why she was screaming, was the battle of legend she had feared for her whole life. But the main reason she was so scared was not the one she had thought it would be when she was younger. The reason she thought it _would_ be, was for her kingdom and the future. But the _real_ reason now, was partially for the future and her kingdom, but the main reason...was for the man fighting the Evil King.

Link stumbled on a remain of the castle. He pushed himself off the ground and ran away from the beast chasing him. The beast, was Ganon. Holder of the Triforce of Power. He wanted the other two triforces, Wisdom and Courage. But those two belonged to Zelda and Him. Link would _never_ let him get to either one. And that's exactly what Ganon was so furious about. Right now, Anger and hatred was all that was driving the Beast. All that hatred was focused on one thing...killing the Hero of Time.

He pulled out an arrow of light and aimed at the monster's forheard. Fire. Direct hit. He was stunned. Link turned to Zelda. "I don't have the Master Sword!" She shouted back, "Use something else! Maybe a sword-like weapon?" He whispered to himself, "The Megaton Hammer..." He pulled out the gleaming silver hammer from the Fire Temple. He ran around to the back of the beast and began wamming its tail.

This caused Ganon to come out of shock. He whiped around to face Link and in the process smacking him with one of his swords.

Link screamed and flung backwards through the air, then finally smacking into a remaining wall, knocking him unconcious. "Link!" Zelda shrieked. She mustered up all of her energry and formed a ball of magic power. She sent it flying at Ganon and it gave him and electric shock. The flames temporarily lowered infront of Zelda. She used this oppurtunity to run over to the unconsious hero.

She knelt down next to him and whispered, "Link...wake up, I'm here now, I'm here to help." She took a bottle with a pink fairy in it and opened it. The fairy swirled around him and his eyes shot open. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Zelda? What are you doing here? Go find a safe spot!" She shook her head. "No! I'm not leaving you!"

Ganon shook his head furiously. He searched for the other two pieces of the Triforce with his eyes. When he spotted them, he growled and charged. Link wrapped an arm around Zelda and shot his hook shot above Ganon and they flew over his head. Once they landed safetly on the ground, Link got out another arrow and shot at Ganon.

While Link ran around to strike the tail again, Zelda ran for the Master Sword. Once there, She shouted to Link, "I have the master Sword!" He turned his head. "Run it back over here!" She started to run but stopped when she saw Ganon turn his head and glare at her. He stomped towards her.

Link's eyes moved franticly around the arena. He picked up a stone and threw it at the back of Ganon's head. "Over here!" Ganon turned to face Link, only to be shot with another light arrow. Zelda saw her chance and struck the tail with the Master Sword. This upset Ganon even more, and he roared with anger.

Zelda sprinted over to Link and handed him the sword. Ganon glared at them. Zelda ran away from Link and yelled back, "Shoot him again!" Link pulled out another light arrow and got another direct hit. Zelda put her hands out infront of her and light shot out towards Ganon. Instantly he fell to the ground and was paralized.

Zelda was shaking violently, trying to stay standing. She looked at Link's sword and it started glowing with a blue light. "Use the Master Sword and...and deliver the final blow..." Link walked over to the Evil King. He raised his sword and yelled, "FOR HYRULE!" He stabbed the sword right into Ganon's forehead.

Ganon stood up and began swinging his swords around crazily. He fell to his knees and then fully onto the ground. Zelda shouted, "Six Sages, NOW!" Then, Zelda put her arms down and collapsed. "Zelda!" Link ran over to her and caught her just before she hit the ground. "Please open your eyes, Zelda..." Link whispered to her as he held her in his lap.

Overhead, Lights of all different colors flew in the sky. "The Sages..." Zelda whispered and barely opened her eyes.

Then, a bright light opened above the evil King. Rauru's voice could be heard, "Now, Ancient Creators of Hyrule. Send the Evil Incarnation of Darkness to the void of the Evil Realm." Ganon's body was sucked into the light. As soon as he was gone, so was the light.

They waited a minute. Nothing else happened. Zelda asked weakly, "Is...is it over?" Link looked at her and smiled. "I think so." He stood up and helped her to her feet. "You okay?" Zelda blinked a few times. "Ya..." She looked at him with tears forming in her eyes. "At the Temple of Time...when he captured me..." Link listened intently. "He incased me in that crystal before I had the chance to do this." She hugged him tightly and whispered, "Thank you so much..." She cried into his chest while he stroked her hair. "I'm so sorry for bringing you into all of this...!" He nervously kissed her head. "It's alright...if you hadn't...Hyrule would be no more."

When they let each other go, they were no longer in the ruins of the castle. Instead, they were in the sky, surrounded by clouds and sunlight. Zelda smiled. "I don't think I could ever thank you enough..." "Zelda, the best way to thank me...is just to smile at me." He blushed. "That's my favorite thing about you." She blushed a little. "Thank you...again." Link looked at the clouds around them until she spoke again. "Link..."

"...There's...there's something that's won't be easy for me to do..." "He looked concerned. "What is it?" "Its..." She just couldn't bear to make those beautiful blue eyes of his sad. After all he had been through, all he deserved was happiness. "...letting you go..." "What?" She closed her eyes. "All of the tragedy that has befallen Hyrule was my doing. I was so young 7 years ago, too young to comprehend the control of the Sacred Realm. I was scared...and I...dragged you into it..." His smile faded. "You think that the reason I was fighting was because I was 'dragged into' it?" She slowly nodded. "No...Zelda, The reason I was fighting...and never gave up was...was for you."

Her eyes brightend. "Really?" He looked at his feet. "Go on." "But, now that I _can_ control my power...I can...send you back to your own time..." He let out a small gasp. "...What are you talking about?" "Link, you lost seven years...because of me...the only right thing to do would be to let you regain it." His face darkened. "I don't know if I want those seven years back. I mean...now I know I'm not a Kokori, and who I really am..."

Zelda inturupted him. "Also, there is the matter of Hyrule. Many died, many homeless...so many wounded and scared. If we reset time...it will be as if all this never happened." His eyes widened. "We will have never met?" "Well, you and I and the sages would be the only ones to remember this time." "Oh."

"No one will remember who I am? Or what I've done?" She looked at the sky. "No..." He shook his head. "I don't want to go back. Zelda, please." She closed her eyes again. "I don't want you to either..." "Then why do I-...wait...why?" "Because..." Tears streamed down her cheeks. "Because I've fallen in love with you...!"

Link's mouth opened as if he were to say something. But nothing came out. Zelda turned away from him and cried to herself. "I..d...don't want to...lo...lose you..." She sniffed. "It's...selfish of me...to...to keep you here with me." He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Zelda...I love you too." He shifted her body so she was facing him. "Ever since I first met you...seven years ago...I've, well...loved you since then."

She set her arms around his neck. "Trust me..if it was up to me...we would stay in this time." "What about love? Doesn't it matter...?" She rested her head on his shoulder. "Not in this situation it doesn't..." He gazed into her eyes. "Do you know why I love you?" She sniffed. "Because I'm a princess...?" "No."

She tilted her head. "Then why?" He ran his fingers through her hair. "You never gave up. Even after seven years...you never gave up. Your brave...honset...and you're beautiful from the inside out." Her eyes glistened with fresh tears. "I feel the exact same way about you...no matter what anybody else says..you're perfect to me."

The princess backed away. "Link...give the ocarina to me." He took the shining blue instrument out of his pocket and looked at it. After a moment of silence, he knelt down on one knee and looked Zelda in the eyes. "I will forever serve you, Princess." She managed a small smile and said, "And I will be forever grateful." They stared at each other for a minute. But the moment was broken by Link standing up again. He held out the Ocarina.

Zelda placed her hand on it. "It's time for us to say...goodbye." Link gently pulled her closer to him. He wrapped his free hand around her waist and held onto the Ocarina tightly. He pressed his lips on her soft pink ones. She closed her eyes and for a moment...forgot all the troubles in the world.

Soon after he let her go. She took the ocarina and held it to her lips. "Goodbye..." she whispered. He slowly shook his head. "Not yet. I'm not leaving you that easily..." She smiled and began playing _The Song of Time_. A blue crystal incased itself around the Hero. he out his hands up against it and so did the princess.

...

He could still hear her playing the Ocarina when he appeared infront of the Master Sword's pedestal. Except, in the pedestal...was the Master Sword. The Hero of Time looked himself over. He was a child again. Navi hovered infront of him. "What are you going to do now? You can either come back to the Kokori Forest with me...or you can be a Hylian." Link looked at the Triforce symbol on his hand. "There's no point in being something I'm not..." Navi's wings drooped a little. "So...you're staying here?" He nodded. "Well then..." He could have sworn he heard a sniffle. "...I'm so proud of you, Link." She flew over to him and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. "Bye." She wispered to him. "I love you..."

He turned around and saw her fly up to the window and out towards the forest. "Bye...Navi..." He whispered. "Oh well...no matter if I'm 'old' enough or not...I'm still the Hero of Time." He walked forward. "And right now the Hero of Time wants to be with the Princess of Destiny."

Link took out his fairy ocarina from Saria and played Epona's Song. Sure enough...Epona remembered. He pet her when she nuzzled close to him. "Hey girl...you, me and Zelda...the onyl ones...huh?" She nieghed, causing him to chuckle. "I just wanted to see you...go on back to Lon Lon Ranch. Malon will be worried." Epona cloped off out of the village.

He snuck past the first gaurds...but once he got to outside of the Princess' courtyard...he could see they must have tightened up security a little. _Oh man...wonder if I... _

He reached inside his pocket and pulled out the hook shot. _Alright! I still have all my weapons and powers!_ He aimed above all the gaurds and shot at the vines above the entrance to the courtyard. After landing safetly on the ground, he poked his head around the corner to make sure there were no gaurds where Zelda was. None. _Phew_

Slowy, he walked through the passage way and into the flower-dotted courtyard. He stopped infront of the small patch of roses in the middle of the garden. _Pluck._ He silently picked a daisy from the grass. Infront of him, sitting with her back turned to him, was Princess Zelda. Also a child again. She sat on the ground by the window she had in an alternate universe been spying out of. Her knees drawn up to her chest. Her head facing down...she was still making sniffling noises from crying.

He took a deep breath and said, "Hello Princess." Her head instantly lifted up and she turned her body around. "Link!" She stood up, ran over to him and hugged the Hero of Time. "Link I missed you." "I missed you too."

They let each other go and went to go sit down in the grass. "So.." Link asked. "No one remembers anything now?" Her shoulders sagged a little. "No one but you and I." "And Epona." "What?" Link chuckled a little. "My horse. I played her song with my ocarina and she still came and remembered me." Zelda tilted her head but smiled. "Heh, that's sweet." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yah."

Zelda gazed into his eyes. She couldn't believe that just earlier that day, this boy had defeated the King of Evil and kissed her. But she knew it did happen. It had. She knew that this was the man that she was in love with.

They looked into each other's eyes. "I still love you Zelda." Link said. "I love you too." They leaned in for a kiss, but were inturrupted by someone shouting, "HALT!" They looked to see who was there.

Five soldiers stood staring in shock at the two. The soldiers ran at them. Link and Zelda stood up. "No!" Zelda shrieked. The soldiers grabbed Link and dragged him away from the Princess. "Hey! Let me go!" A soldier walked over to Zelda. "Zelda...I can't believe you." She pushed past the soldier and ran towards Link. "Stop! I command you to release this boy at once!" The soldiers stopped and released their grip on him.

Zelda ran over to Link and hugged him. After she made sure he was ok, she turned to the soldiers. "This boy has done nothing wrong!" She spoke in a strict manner. "He has the right to come to the castle any time he wants. And he is always welcomed and allowed to be with me at all times!" The same soldier walked over to Zelda. "Princess...think of what your father would say-" "My father!" Zelda inturrupted. "I will _surely_ speak with him about this!" Zelda took Link's hand and led him out of the courtyard.

"That was great, Zel!" She smiled sweetly to him. "Thank you." "Where are we going now?" "To talk to my dad." Link's eyes opened wide. "Wh...what? Zelda...you really think the King's going to let me anywhere near his daughter?" She closed her eyes. "I will convince him."

_Knock Knock_ "Enter" The King's voice sounded through the doors Zelda had just knocked on. Link gulped. "Maybe I'll just wait out here..." Zelda squeezed his hand. "No...it's fine." "But what are we going to say?" "Oh...umm..." She thought for a moment, then her face brightend up. "I know!" She dragged him into the throne room.

Zelda walked up to the King with Link standing awkwardly behind her. "Zelda! And..." He cocked his head when he was the little forest boy. "Who's this?" "Daddy..." She took a deep breath. "You remember when you told what happens in Hyrule's history?" "Hm?" "That whenever something significant happens...like a war persay...no one will remember it? And a new book will appear in the Royal Family's library?" The King leaned forward. "What are you saying, daughter? And who is this boy?" Link gulped. She looked him right in the eye. "Follow me."

She turned around and Link followed. The King stood from his throne and followed his daughter. The library was only a few rooms down from the Throne room. As they worked their way there, they passed by tapestries on the wall. Link didn't recongize any of them, being raised in the forest they didn't teach him any of Hyrule's history. But he _did_ recongize one. The last one. It showed the Triforce in the middle on the top, the scene was on top of a dark castle at night, with lightning striking down from the golden traingle. Two men, looking exactly like Link and Ganondorf, fought against each other while a princess, looking exactly like Zelda, played the Ocarina of Time in the corner of the tapestry. While a figure looking like Sheik played the same Ocarina in the opposite corner.

"Uhh..." Link stopped in his tracks. _oh man...I'm part of Hyrule's history now..._

Zelda and her father stopped and turned around. "Link, what's..." She saw the tapestry and her mouth dropped. The king got a shocked expression on his face. "Wh...where did...?" He thought for a moment, a puzzled look on his face. "This is what you are talking about, is it not?" The princess nodded, and they proceeded to the Library.

As soon as they entered, the ruler of Hyrule immediately noticed a large book sitting on the table right infront of the door. Labeled directly on the cover in fine printing was the words "_Ocarina of Time_". He glanced at his daughter, then at Link. After a minute of silence, the King picked up the book the book, struggling a bit, and walked towards his private office. Link tilted his head at Zelda. She spoke with no emotion in her voice, like she didn't know what to expect. "I asume he's going to read it in his office, and once he is done he will talk to us about it." "He's reading through an entire 7 years...i think we'll be waiting a while."

"I think you're right. Lets go wait in my room." Link let a small smile get loose. Secretly, he was excited to see Zelda's room. "Link?" Zelda's voice broke the pictures in his head of what it might look like. "Huh?" She giggled. "Let's go."

Up a few staircases, they came to a white door with the the symbol of the triforce in the middle. Zelda gripped the door knob and pushed it open. "I'll go tell a servant to let father know where we are." She gestured towards her room then walked away. Link slowly stepped into her room. It was bigger than three large Kokori houses. To the right was her bed was in the shape of a circle, and would take up half of his house. A large book shelf lined the wall opposite of her bed. Four bean bag chairs sat in the middle of the room surrounding a circular carpet. Next to her bed was a desk with dozens of pieces of paper filled with writing. Pictures of, at least, everything Zelda liked hung everywhere on the walls. He realized there was a space behind one of the book shelves. He shifted his body to be able to see what was there. It lead to another small room. it had mirrors, a dresser, and a stereo. _That must be her dressing room._

On her bed were two photo albums. Curious, Link walked over and picked one up. The one now in his hands had a little note on top of it that read in fancy lettering "_Link, Hero of Time_". He opened it and inside were pictures of his adventure. He glanced over at the other album. On top of it was a note in the same handwriting reading "_Zelda, Princess of Destiny_".

As Link sat down on the bed and flipped through the pictures, he heard footsteps getting closer. Soon Zelda stepped in the doorway. "What are you reading?" Link looked up. "Must be another part of that book your father is reading." Zelda tilted her head and picked up the other album. Once she opened it her eyes opened wider. "Oh my..." She looked at the boy sitting next to her. "Look." She showed him a few pictures that were towards the middle. "These are a pictures of what I endured. i can show you _my_ adventure now." Link made himself more comfortable on the bed. "I'll gladly listen." He smiled. "Ok then." She smiled back and took a deep breath.

About an hour later, Zelda finishes. Link looked down. "Zelda...I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you." She took his hand. "But you are now...and you couldn't help it." He hugged her tightly. "If only I could've been..." She put her finger on his lips. "Please stop blaming yourself." He sighed. "I'll try." She winked at him, and he couldn't help but grin.

Zelda crossed her legs and rocked back and forth. "Once my father finishes the book, I'm sure he will let you stay here in the castle." "I can't imagine living in a castle..." He leaned his head back and daydreamed, causing the young princess to laugh. "Zelda?" "Hm?" He bit his lip nervously. "Do you think I could...learn?" "What do you mean? Like school?" "Yes." "Well, I have a private teacher who comes to the castle. Of course you can take the classes with me!" He lay down on the bed. "Yes! Now I can become an official Hylian!"

The princess let out a girlish squeal. Link couldn't help but laugh. "What was that for?" She beamed at him. "You'll be able to live with me! Before I sent you back I thought we would never be able to see each other again!" She tackled him and hugged him. "But now I don't have to worry about it anymore!" A small tear fell off her face and onto his tunic.

He stroked her short blonde hair. "Even if I wasn't _allowed_ to see you anymore, I would still find away." He smiled warmly at her and yawned. "You know what I just realized?" She yawned also. "What?" "That we just beat Ganon...and we haven't rested yet, like at all." She plopped her head down on her pillow. "Ya...we can go asleep until my father..." The princess quietly fell asleep. Soon after followed the Hero of Time.

_Knock Knock_. Zelda slowly lifted her head. She glanced over to her clock and gasped. She shook the boy sleeping next to her. "Link! Wake up! It's nearly midnight!" He opened his eyes and shook his head. Zelda leaped off her bed and smoothed out her hair and dress before opening the door. "daddy!" The king had bags under his eyes. He wrapped his arms around his daughter. "My dear Zelda...I'm in disbelief at what I have just read..." She looked up at him. "It truly happened daddy." "I have no doubt it did." He moved his eyes to the boy who had just stood up off the bed. He walked over to him. "My dear boy..." The king hugged Link just as he had Zelda. After he let go, he said "Link, Hero of Time. After reading everything that happened, I've been thinking and..." Link gulped. "I am giving you the offer to live here in the castle, and live beside Princess Zelda...while protecting her." Zelda beamed. "My boy," The king put a hand on Link's shoulder. "Thank you." He released his grip.

"Tomorrow I will call an announcement to the entire kingdom! Hylians, Kokori, Zoras, Gorons, Gerudos...everyone! They will all know of this tremendous victory, and this remarkable boy."

The king turned and walked out of the room. Zelda ran over to Link and hugged him. "Yes!" Link held her tightly. He held his arms around her waist and brushed a piece of blonde hair out of her face. Zelda pulled herself closer and kissed him.

_Knock Knock_. They let go of each other. Zelda went to the door. "Now what?" She opened it to find Impa. She spoke softly. "You came back." She smiled. "Impa!" Zelda and Link ran up to her and hugged her. "It is different to see you both so young...how does it feel to be 10 again?" They looked at each other. "I would much rather be 17." Zelda winked at Link flirtasiously, causing the Hero of Time to blush.

"I am so proud of both of you. You did it..." She hugged them each once again. "I'd say its about time for bed." She gestured Link to follow her and turned and walked away. Link took Zelda's hand and kissed it sweetly. "I guess this is goodnight, Zel." "Good night, my hero." He turned and followed Impa, and Zelda closed the door.

Link turned his head to the left. There was a door just to the left was Zelda's. "This is your room." Impa gestured with her hand towards the door. Link opened it and saw a white room with nothing but a bed the size of Zelda's in it. "We will customize it for you tomorrow while you are away..." She took the door knob and pulled it closed after saying, "Goodnight Hero of Time."

"Yawwwwwwn." The boy stretched one last time before jumping into his new bed. "I have a feeling I'll be liking it here..." He drifted off to sleep.

...

The next morning, Link woke up to a knock at his door. He lazily lifted his head up and moaned, "Come in." Zelda cracked open the door and smiled to him. "Morning sleepy head." He looked himself over and realized he didn't even change his clothes last night.

She giggled at him and ran over to him and sat on his bed. "You may want to get cleaned up and dressed. Daddy's announcement begins at 2." Link glanced at the clock. It read 11. "11?" He leaped up and searched with his eyes for the bathroom. Once he spotted it, "Umm, I'm going to get ready." She nodded. "Yah, me too." She gave him a wink and skipped out of the room, closing the door behind her.

After about a half-hour, Link came out of his room. All dressed in a new tunic (somehow it had ended up in the closet in his room) and feeling fresh from his shower, He was feeling pretty excited. But also a bit nervous, what would the people of Hyrule think? A child claiming to be the Hero of Time? But he was. He wasn't just a "kid" like Ganondorf had called him, he was the Hero of Time.

Zelda's door opened, breaking his train of thought. She poked her head out. "My my, don't you look handsome!" She wore her usual outfit minus the head dress. She stepped closer to him. "I still don't feel like a kid yet...I still have an adult mind." She took another step closer. "Do you?"

"Uhh...no." She took his hand. "Mind if I do _one more thing _before we feel too much like a kid again?" "Umm...no." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Link was suprised but happy when she forced her tounge to dance with his own. After a moment they let go for air. She smiled sweetly at him. "Did you like it?"

He couldn't speak, he could only stutter. "Uhh...um...uhh..." She giggled. "Well, I think we had better get to daddy." She grabbed his arm and led him to the Castle's front balcony, since he was still in shock from her kiss.

Once they had gotten to the balcony the king was already there along with the entire Kingdom of Hyrule. They walked to the balcony and Zelda smiled and started waving. Link, on the otehr hand, became overwealmed by nerves. He instantly turned around and walked away when he saw the crowd. Zelda grabbed his arm and pulled him back out infront of the crowd. "Don't worry...I'm right here." She whispered to him.

He gulped and stood beside the king and Zelda. "My fellow Hylians. Very rarely do I ever call the entire Kingdom together. But I have a very important announcement. A great new piece of history had entered Hyrule's book!" Gasps and 'oohs' filled the air. Suddenly everyone seemed more interested.

The King began telling the story of the Ocarina of Time. Link was still extremely nervous, but as the King told them about how _he_ was the Hero of Time, everyone seemed to be studying him over. Once they heard the part about how he had been trapped in time for 7 years, and how he had become the Hero when he was 17, everyone nodded their heads, as if it made more sense to them now.

Zelda squeezed Link's hand, making sure he was okay. He looked at her and smiled his smile that only he could do. Once the king finished, he "ahemed" and gestured to the entrance to the balcony. "The Sages of Forest, Fire, Water, Shadow, and Spirit." Saria, Darunia, Ruto, Impa and Nabooru walked into view. "Link!" Ruto and Saria yelped when they saw him. They ran up to him and hugged him. "Ah!" He gently pushed them off of him. "Brother!" Link smiled when he saw the king of the Gorons.

The people clapped and cheered. Link wasn't used to such attention, but it was really starting to grow on him. "The Hero of Time, Link! The Princess of Destiny, Zelda! And all the Sages!" The king announced.

After a minute of appreciation, the King looked back at them. "You may carry on, now. I have other announcement that don't concern you." "Do I have to stay daddy?" "No, dear." Ruto and Saria sighed, annoyed. Zelda ignored them. "Thank you daddy!" She hugged him and took Link's hand. "Lets go to Hyrule field!" "Ok." They ran down to the horse stable and Link realized Epona was there. "How did-?"

Zelda giggled. "The magic of the servants." Link laughed and helped her up on Epona. He was just about to get on too when he heard someone calling him. "Fairy boy! I mean Link." Malon ran up to him and hugged him. "I just knew you were somthin' special!" Zelda raised an eyebrow. Link took notice and his face reddend. He took her hands off of him and smiled. "Heh, ya. Well, maybe I'll see you some other time." "What? Where are you going?" He got up on Epona and Zelda wrapped her arms around him. Malon bit her lip. "Oh, I see. Ya I _will_ see you later." For a split second she glared at Zelda, then walked away.

Zelda hugged him tighter as he rode Epona forward. "Looks like I'll have some competeion for you..." She looked at him a little worried. "...Will I?" He laughed a little. "Don't worry about that, Zel." He stopped his horse and faced her. "I love you." She smiled sweetly at him and hugged him. "I love you too, Link!" They kissed in the middle of Hyrule Field behind a tree, both in the back of their minds hoping no one saw.

**Phew, This story took me forever! But I gotta say, I like it! This story will be a begining for a lot of my Zelda stories about Ocarina of Time. If so, in the begining I will say something like: this takes place after "Ending after the Ending". Tell me what you think about this story if you would like, I like it! ;) Thx for reading, byee!**


End file.
